Just Another 'Once Upon a Time
by music-is-life2009
Summary: ...can we still be?" After the events Bella has lived through Alice and Rose have always stuck with her, now moving on in life they meet the Cullen boys'. How will her life change? And when threats come how will they cope with it all. Normal Pairings
1. a night out

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters even though I wish I did: P Just Another 'Once Upon a Time

Chapter One: A Night Out

Bella's point of view

"Could you turn it down some!"

Roommates you got to love them. NO! Not really, but I love these two. Considering that I've been best friends with them since the first grade. Even though I'm complete opposite from them. Rosalie and Alice love to shop, party and flirt around with any guy they find "hot". And then there's me….I sit in out apartment all day and read or write- I love to write music lyrics and stories-. There also a year older than me I'm 21 and there 22. Rosalie is very tall, slim and built with long blonde hair and blue green eyes. Alice is very short and slender with short black hair and green eyes. So even though were all different we get along regardless.

"You know Bella…." Rosalie started but I cut her off

"NO! Absolutely not! I am NOT going to that club! Just forget it okay!"

"No you're going alright!" Alice said with authority "So get dressed! Were going to the mall, getting you an outfit, our choice not yours! And then we have to get back before 7:00 to get you ready by 8:30 and eat then be at the club by 9:15! So go up stairs NOW!" she screeched

After I got dressed we headed out to the mall. It was pure agony. I was drug through each store, tried on a million different outfits and then they finally decided on an outfit. Ripped light blue jeans, a red and black corset top, with high heeled boot! As If I could already walk straight in flat shoes! This was going to be a very long night.

"OUCH! Seriously could you try not to kill me!" I complained even though I never really complain about anything they were seriously hurting me.

"Oh be quiet. Were trying to make you look stunning, for tonight." Alice said

"What's the point? I've seen every guy on this campus and none of them are my type. And even if they were it's not like they would fall for someone like me. I mean look at me! I trip over air most days and I'm way to shy for my own good and.." they cut me off

"Bella! Come on and loosen up. You may be clumsy but oh well, and the shy thing will pass once you meet the right guy..." Rosalie said

"That is never going to happen..." I muttered and regretted it instantly they both hit me

"And there's no denying that you're beautiful. Any girl would kill for your figure and features." Alice said.

"Yeah…Right."

"Okay just some last minute touches….done!" Rosalie stated happily

"Take a look!" Alice said excitedly

I did as told and walked over to the long mirror in my bathroom. I couldn't believe what I saw. That couldn't be be…could it? The girl in the mirror was tall and slim, with bright facial features and well needless to say she looked hot! But it was me.

"WOW! I can't believe it! You two are miracle workers!" I exclaimed

I ran over to them and gave them a hug. Since they were already dressed and ready we went down town across the street from the club and got some food.

"Look at the piece of man candy." Rosalie whispered pointing at the far corner of the café.

"Look at the guys next to him." Alice said

"I don't think I've ever seen them on campus before they must be new…" I stated

"Well…let's go greet them." Alice said cheerfully

We walked over to their table and two of the boys look up and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Alice and these are my roommates Bella, and Rosalie" Alice said gawking at the blonde boy.

"I'm Jasper," said the blonde "And these are Emmett and Edward." He said pointing them out. Jasper was a tall and lean boy. With pale blonde hair, and blue eyes and a little muscular. Emmett was plain to say massive. I mean the boy was huge, muscle after muscle. With brown hair, and eyes. They were both cute but then there was Edward….He was needless to say hot! He was tall and lean, but still built but not like the other two. He had reddish brown hair with piercing green eyes. I guess he felt me staring because he looked up and smiled at me looking taken by surprise.

Alice and Rosalie were already all over Jasper and Emmett so I decided to go over and talk to Edward. Being my regular clumsy self I winded up tripping, but before I could hit the floor I felt a strong pair of arms catch me around the waist. I looked up and blushed. Edward had caught me and everyone was now laughing.

"Sorry about that." I stuttered

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked

"YES!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time laughing

"Well what are you girls up two tonight?" Emmett asked

"Well we finally got Bella to go out, so were all going to the club." Rosalie said

"Yeah Rose and me are on stage tonight!" Alice squealed

"Wait. The club across the street?" Jasper asked

"Uh. Yeah. Why are you guys going too?" Alice squealed

"Yes actually," He said looking at the clock "Were on in five minutes!"

"Let's GO!" Emmett boomed

So we all went to the club together as soon as we got there us girls went to a back booth to put our stuff down while the guys went on stage. We all ran to the front of the club to see them better. And when they started to play my jaw feel open. Emmett was on drums Jasper on bass both singing back up, and Edward was singing lead on guitar. They were singing, Hysteria by Muse.

"_**It's bugging me crawling in, And twisting me around**_

_**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in, And turning inside out**_

'_**Cause I want it now , I want it now**_

_**Give me your heart and soul, And I'm breaking out**_

_**I'm breaking out, Last chance to lose control**_

_**It's holding me, morphing me, And forcing me to strive**_

_**To be endlessly cold within, And dreaming I'm alive**_

'_**Cause I want it now, I want it now**_

_**Give me your heart and soul, And I'm breaking out**_

_**I'm breaking out, Last chance to lose control**_

_**And I want you now, I want you now**_

_**I feel my heart implode, I'm breaking out, escaping now**_

_**Feeling my faith grow old"**_

Now everyone went wild. All the girls were screaming and whistling, while the guys gave them dagger looks. It was awesome they could really sing. Who would of known.

Edward's point of view

It was amazing. Everyone was cheering. As we got off stage the boys wanted to head over to the girls when we saw that they were already going on stage and dragging a frightful looking Bella along with them. As they got on Alice and Rosalie automatically started to sing to the music. It was Misery Business by Paramore but they did a mix version of it. While Bella stood there just staring.

"Hey everyone! It seems like our friend Bella her is to afraid. Give her a big cheer, maybe she'll sing.!" Alice yelled into the microphone

Everyone started to encourage her to sing and they started to clap and cheer as she slowly walked towards the mic.

"_**Whoa I never meant to brag, but I got him were I want him now**_

_**Whoa it was never my intention to brag, to steal all away from you know.**_

_**But god it feels so good 'Cause I got him were I want him now**_

_**And if you could then you know you would, 'Cause god it just feels so good"**_

They all started to sing and dance and Bella look great up there. That is when I knew I was falling for her. Falling bad.


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2: Nightmare

Bella's point of view

I couldn't believe that I got up there and sang in front of all those people! It was incredible. I looked around the club as everyone was cheering and locked eyes with Edward. He was smiling at me and something shined in his eyes but I couldn't point it out. But I would.

"Ehhh!" Alice squealed. " You were so good!"

"Uh…thank you I guess but I'm going to go back to our table." I replied shakily

I went back to our table remembering the last time I sang on stage and who I was with. It was with HIM and I thought we were in love. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall crying. How was I ever supposed to move on if everything I did reminded me of HIM?

Edward's point of view

"What's with Bella?" Jasper asked as Alice and Rosalie came over and Bella pasted us.

Alice and Rosalie both stared at each other for a moment and then so much anger glinted in their eyes that I thought they were going to burn out of their head.

"I think I have an idea" Rosalie muttered taking Emmett's hand while Jasper took Alice's and leading us back to the table. There we found Bella crying. Wait she was CRYING! What had happened? I wanted to murder who ever hurt my angel! WAIT! Did I just say my angel?

"Bella?" Alice asked quietly "What is it?"

"Everything I do Alice EVERYTHING! It all reminds me of him. How can I ever move on if that happens?" she whispered

Alice and Rose's eyes got all watery and they brought her into a big hug whispering that everything would work out and its okay, but it didn't look like she was buying it…

"Who is he?" Emmett asked enraged "We can take care of it for you" he threatened

"It's her dumb ass abusive ex boyfriend…They were together for six years 6th grade to 12th . And well I think when Bella feels up to it that she should tell you what exactly happened" she hissed the very last part.

That's when Bella's phone started to ring. When she looked at the number she looked so frightened and it looked like her eyes were going to fall out. I mean her face looked like she had just watched her friend die. It was hard to watch.

"No no, no, no ,NO!" she whispered shaking her head frantically

"Bella! Who is it Bella?" Rosalie yelled frantically

She looked up at her two best friends and said "Him"

"Just ignore it." Emmett said outraged. Wow he just meet these girls but we all felt like we've known them forever and Emmett was getting very protective. Her phone just keep ringing and she spoke again.

"I'm just going to go outside and see what he want," she said frightful "I'll be back"

Bella's point of view

I really couldn't believe he had the nerve to call me after everything he had done. As I walked away from my table I wanted so badly to just go back, but I had to do this alone.

"Hello?" I answered as soon as I got outside

"Hello bells. Wow I haven't heard that fake little innocent voice for a long time. How are you doing? Last time I saw you, you were on the ground crying." He laughed hysterically

"Why can't you just leave me alone. You made it very clear that you didn't want me so just please leave me be."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I am in town and I thought it would be nice to see you again" he said laughing still

I couldn't answer. I could barely even breathe now. He couldn't be here. NO. He was lying. It was the deal, I leave forks and he leaves me alone. For good! NO, NO, NO! But he was and I had no way of stopping him. How could this be happening to me?

"Ha-ha! Yes Bella be afraid. Be hysterical. I will see you inside the club." Then the phone line went dead. I just stood there for awhile looking at the phone praying this was all wither a sick joke or a dream. And then I ran inside. They all saw my tear streaked face and ran to me. Edward was the first to me and he grabbed my hands in his.

"Bella! What did he say? Please tell us." Edward pleaded

"He's here…" was all I managed to choke out before they drug me to our table.

"He can't here no, no , no" I just keep saying that over and over while they all stared at me scared.

"Well we shouldn't just sit here!" Emmett said "Let's go look for him!"

"He's right." Alice said "Bella we will be right back."

When they all left me I felt more alone than ever. Since our table was in the back it was all dark and isolated. No one could hear me scream even if I wanted them too. Then I heard the voice. The voice of a man I thought I'd never have to hear ever again.

"Hello Bells…" he said

I slowly turned and looked up at him more scared than I ever have been in my life.

"What do u want?" I seethed

He grabbed me by my hair and slammed me into the table. "

"What no 'Hello dear' or a kiss or hug. NOTHING!" he roared

I didn't answer him and I knew it would make him even angrier but my vocals were cut I couldn't even breathe. So he took my wrist and slung me against the wall over and over again. Proceeding to just hit me. Suddenly he stopped and I sunk to the floor. I could feel the blooding going down my face, but I couldn't see a thing. A thick fog was covering my eyes and I couldn't stop it. Then something struck me in the ribs and I heard him say.

"That's what you get for walking out on me!"

It was quiet for a minute then I heard screaming and people calling my name. One voice stood out from the rest. It was my angel. It was Edward.

"Please Bella. Please, please, please open your eyes speak or something" he pleaded. I heard Alice and Rosalie crying in the distance. But I didn't hear Emmett and Jasper…I tried to be strong and speak for my angel.

"I'm here. I'm ok." I whispered and hoped he could hear. I heard a sigh of relief and that's all. The darkness over took me.

**A cliffy I know. Sorry. But I will make up for it in the next chapter. And thank you for the reviews on that first chapter I hope I get more on this one. I LUV U ALL!**

**LUV U BUNCHES  
Dani **


	3. confessions

**WOW I am ecstatic right now I can't believe all the responses to my story! Keep the reviews coming it really makes my day! Thank you twilighter02! You have helped me a lot and MiniBellaSwan! Go check them out everyone there amazing and have been there since the beginning :D thank u guys so much! Well this chapter is going to be longer than the rest to some peoples request! Enjoy!**

**Luv u bunches**

**Dani!**

Disclaimer I do NOT own twilight the amazing Stephanie Meyer does ;)

Chapter 3: Confessions

Bella's point of view

It was like I was having a nightmare. Did Jake really just attack me? I didn't know he was capable of such blasphemy. I heard voices everywhere, calling my name, asking me if I was ok or if I could hear them. I so badly wanted to speak when I would hear Edward speak but I couldn't get my body to function. After awhile it got quiet.

I heard footsteps walk out and some move closer. Then cool fingers were touching my cheeks. I relished at the touch and I finally got my eyes to flutter open. And the face I saw was no what I expected. I expected my mom or dad or someone other than this god standing before me smiling.

"Well hello there." He said smiling, and then his face straightened out and hardened as if he just remembered something "How do u feel? Do you want me to call in the doctor?"

All I could do was smile. I couldn't believe he was still here. But as the moments pasted his fac was one of worry. And so I decided to speak.

"I'm fine" I said just as he was going to page the doctor. His face immediately smoothed out at the sound of my voice and h smiled. Huh strange why is he smiling?

"Do you want me to go get everyone else?" he asked tentatively

"No." I said looking down at me and reality hitting me in the face as I saw that my ribs were bandaged up and my arm was in a cast. I couldn't believe this all happened. And then the obvious happened I started crying.

"BELLA! Are you ok?!?!" he asked frightened.

The next thing I knew he was holding me, rocking me back and forth trying to sooth me. He was whispering that it was ok and everything would be fine.

"What if he comes back?" I chocked out

"That will never happen. I WONT allow it." He stated firmly

"What happened to him. Where is he?" he looked scared to answer "Tell me. Edward please"

"They let him go free." He said and I gasped. He couldn't look me in the eyes "He told them that he ran over to where you were when he heard you scream. And tried to help you. Then we showed up and it looked bad for him then."

"THEY BELIEVED HIM?!?" I shrieked

He just looked at me taking my hands in his and nodded his head yes. I couldn't understand this. Why did they believe him? WHY! The tears were coming harder now and I felt as if I was just punched in the stomach. And with all the crying it made my ribs hurt really bad. When I started to go into hysterics he called the doctor in not knowing what to do. As the doctor sedated me I felt the fog taking over me again.

"Don't go" I whispered to him

"I'm not going anywhere" he soothed me and I was feeling better. Huh must be the meds.

The next day I was discharged. It felt good to be going home. They all told me what I had missed while I was out. The boys moved in considering that Alice and Rose were dating Emmett and Jasper. Edward moved into the extra bedroom we had since it was a four bedroom suite. And of course they told me about Jake the one thing I was scared about.

When we got home I decided to go shower. As soon as I got in the hot water help with my tension. I was in there a long time so when I heard a knock on my door I wasn't surprised.

"Bella we come in?" Rose asked

"Sure,"

"OH MY GOD! You will never believe what we just heard. It is so perfect and sweet and ohh!" Alice said excitedly I was kind of scared though

"ALICE! You going to freak her out come down!" Rosalie said firmly while Alice frowned

"Sorry! I'm just so happy!" she replied

"Ok now what is it?" I asked

"Edward just told us that he really likes you!!!!" Alice screeched

I felt my jaw drop. There was no way that, that god liked ME. It was impossible I mean it's great but he can have any girl on this planet and he like's ME? No way. I will not let myself fall into that trap.

"I don't believe you. I mean he is just so perfect and oh my god. He just can't like me. It can't be true"

"Well u better believe it." Rose said

I just shook my head no and went down stairs to watch the movie we all planned to watch.

"What are we watching?" Emmett asked

"Drag Me to Hell" Alice replied smiling.

I know she was planning something by the way she looked at me. I just didn't know what. And I don't think I want to. So I laid down on the floor with my pillow while the others sat on the couch or love seat. After a couple of minutes I felt someone lay by me. I looked over and Edward's beautiful face was right by me smiling down on me like always. Gosh he was so hot! Maybe he did like me! Wait! I told myself don't do this to yourself all over again maybe they were just trying to make you feel better when they said he liked you.

Somewhere along the way during the movie I winded up with him holding me. I mean the movie was pretty freaking. I guess he was just trying to keep me calm. When the movie was over I decided to go up in my room. I wasn't really in good spirits right now. When I got up there I put on my favorite CD. It was a mix of my favorite songs and I started to sing what hurts the most by Cascada Yanou's candlelight version.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me**_

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in my heart that i left unspoken

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do

By the time I was done I started to cry. That song was a hard hitter for me. I looked around the room and saw my old guitar and I decided to play it. When I started to play words just came with it.

"_**It's such a sad picture**_

_**She can see her world falling apart **_

_**And cant do anything to stop it**_

_**Her worse nightmare coming true**_

_**It seems there will never be an end**_

_**But she holds her head up high**_

_**Praying god oh please make things right**_

_**I can feel my journey coming to an end**_

_**And she don't know what to do **_

_**But she must stay strong and fight **_

_**For what she knows is right**_

_**She closes her eyes and feels it coming**_

_**That last puzzle piece that will end it all**_

_**Her world is now spinning out of control**_

_**And she has no grip on her life**_

_**Here comes the end**_

_**But she holds her head up high**_

_**Praying god oh please make things right**_

_**I can feel my journey coming to an end**_

_**And she don't know what to do **_

_**But she must stay strong and fight **_

_**For what she knows is right**_

_**Girl hold your head up high**_

_**See the light that's burning inside**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

_**Fight for what is right**_

_**And it will all work out in the end**_

_**Hold your head up high**_

As I finish the song I curl my legs up and rest my head on my chin as the tears come streaming down my face. Then someone lightly taps on my door and I knew they all heard.

_**Ok sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it :D! Thank u all for supporting me in this story u know who u are :D! especially twilighter02 u have helped me a great deal! Next chapter The Truth**_


	4. The truth

_**Ok you guys are awsum! I wouldn't be able to do all this without your help! I'm hoping to have 20 reviews by the time I put up the next chpt! So keep them coming! Well drama is coming up in a few chpts but for now let's keep it fluffy lol :p! I promise it will get more interesting very soon and very suspenseful! **_

Chapter four:

Yes they were listening all right. I cant believe that they heard that! I was never going to live this down. Like I need more to deal with right now!

"Bella?" there was a soft tap on my door. "Can we come in?" Rose asked

"Sure" I replied

When they came in I saw that Rose and Alice had tears in their eyes and they ran right over to me and hugged me.

"You haven't picked up that guitar in months!" Alice said

"Yeah it was kind of a spur-of- the- moment thing" I replied half heartedly

"Bella you know we're all here if you need one of us to talk to right?" Jasper asked

"Yeah I already think of you as my little sister. So anything you need ask away." Emmett said

"Yeah I know," I said looking right at Edward

I guess they all saw 'cause they all excused themselves except him and he came over and sat on my bed.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked worriedly

"Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked and he knew what I was referring to he simply shook his head half scared, his hands already going into fist.

"It was the day before graduation. Jake told me he wanted me to meet him at my place in the old club house. So when I got there he was standing in the back corner, the look on his face already warned me that I should run. But I didn't, I just stood there.

'So whose this guy that your cheating on me with?' he questioned

"He always thought I was out with another guy. When I didn't respond he got mad.

'Answer me' he yelled

"I still didn't answer so he came up to me and punched me in my face. I was shocked. He's always had an anger issue but he never laid a hand on me, I don't know what took over him. The force of the blow sent me to the floor and the next thing I knew he was laughing!

'That's funny. You always were weak.' He said bitterly 'Now get up! NOW!' he roared

"I tried. And I tried hard I didn't want to be hit again. But it felt like something was broken and I couldn't stand up." I chocked the last part.

"Bella you don't have to finish this" Edward said grabbing my hands in his.

"Yes I do. I can't start and not finish."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." So I took a deep breath and continued "I got half way up and he kicked me down again. This time he hit me in the ribs. There was a loud crunching sound and I knew they were broke. It felt like I wasn't breathing I was gasping for air and this seemed to amuse him.

'Weak, weak, WEAK! I thought I taught you better than this! YOU'RE WEAK! I can't date someone who's weak.'

'Why would anyone date you now' I muttered and I knew and wished I would have kept my mouth shut. Twice he hit me in the mouth. TWICE! I didn't think he would go any farther now. Boy was I wrong. He proceeded to hit me. In the ribs, stomach, the face, head, EVERYWHERE! That's when I heard more voices. They too were laughing.

'Hold her down!' Jake said

"Then I felt more than one pair of hands holding me down. Someone was taking off my clothes to. I saw flashes and guessed they were taking pictures. I noticed Tyler and Mike their my two friends. But I didn't know the others.

'Jake please!' I pleaded

'Shut up!'

Then I felt the worse pain of it all, and I screamed.

"Shut her up!' I heard someone say.

"Then they put something over my moth and eyes. When I started to kick they tied me up. There wasn't anything I could do. Nothing but lay there and take it. Wait for it to pass. Somewhere along the line I passed out from the pain. I woke up to screaming.

'Bella! Bella please wake up please!' I heard Alice plead

"I tried to answer them but all I could force my body to do was open my eyes. I looked at my two best friends and then the darkness took over. The last thing I hard was sirens. When I woke up it was a week past graduation. I was surrounded by cops and my dad who is the sheriff of Forks, Rose and Alice. "

"So they just let him go?" Edward asked outraged

"They couldn't find him"

I could feel it. He was radiating anger, and he was shaking.

"Bella I am so very sorry. More than I can tell you."

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this. Please."

"I just can't process this all. How can someone as sweet and lovely as you be treated in such a wretched way like that?" he asked of himself.

"That's the thing if I were any of those things that would have never happened. I wouldn't have been raped or beaten. If I would have done more of the things he wanted me to do none of that would of happened. I guess he was right. I am nothing more than useless." I cried

Edward grabbed me and took me into his embrace. We stayed like that for awhile. Him just holding me, I felt whole and safe for the first time in my life. I eventually feel asleep and when I woke I felt arms around me. I turned over and there he was. My personal angel.

Edwards point of view

When I woke up I couldn't believe what I saw. My angel looking at me, smiling.

"Edward…"

"I love you," I blurted out

_**Ok Im so so so srry this didn't turn out long like I wanted to but I wanted the next chpt to have well you'll just have to wait and find out thnk u soo much MiniBellaSwan for helping me ur awsum well if u have any ?s ask away and if u really need to know whts goin to happen pm me and I may give u a lil sneak peek! ;) well ill try to put up the nxt chpt 2mrrow I luv u all**_

_**Dani**_

_**Nxt chpt: I love you**_


	5. I love you

_**Ok I got 18 review…2 off but thts ok im happy regardless :D u guys r great within an hour of posting it I had 247 hits :D awsum keep it coming this chpt may be confusing but ill try not to make it tht way well here goes nothing!**_

Chapter five: I love you

Edwards point of view

Did I really just say that? I must be out of my mind! I probably scared her. She wasn't speaking or breathing it looked like she was in shock.

"Bella I am so very sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line and…" I was rambling like a retard when I heard her melodic voice speak the tree most beautiful words I have ever heard.

"I love you." She said sincerely

I turned and looked at her. I was sure I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't care. She looked at me and I saw nothing but love and admiration in her eyes. The next thing I knew I was kissing her.

"YES!" I heard Alice yell while the others were looking at us smiling but still looking shocked.

"Finally!" Emmett said

"SERIOUSLY!" Rose exclaimed

"Can two people not have one moment of piece around here?" Bella asked annoyed

"No not really." Alice said smugly

"Ok well I need to shower so can everyone clear the room."

Everyone cleared her room but me. I simply sat there getting lost in my thoughts. I really couldn't believe I was with the most beautiful, selfless and caring person ever. Or was I…

"So does this mean we are going out now?" My angel asked

I just kissed her and whispered yes against her lips. When we pulled apart she was smiling brightly.

"I'll be right back. I really do need to shower."

When she was gone I went to my room and changed for the night. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

Bella's point of view

I was truly the happiest person alive right now. Nothing could bring me down. I had the most perfect boyfriend in the world. He of course hot if that wasn't obvious, nice, loving, caring, selfless. He was perfect. And I was on cloud 9… I hurried through my shower. The sooner to see him. When I got out I was tackled by Alice and Rosalie.

"Spill!" Rose said

"I don't know what you're talking about." I admitted innocently

"Don't play that game with us Isabella." Alice yelled

"All that matters is that we're together now. End of story."

I went to go out my door and I was tackled to the chair in front of my mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked bewildered

"Make over we're all going out tonight." Rose stated

"AS COUPLES" Alice said clapping her hands and jumping up and down excitedly

So for two hours I was tortured. My hair was straightened and then the ends curled. I had so much make-up on me I was never going to be able to get it all off. It was dusty back eye-shadow with dark black eyeliner and mascara it gave me a punkish look. And then the outfit, a light pair of tore up blue jeans, with a black and red stripped corset top. Then to top off my misery they added high heeled boots! As if I could walk in them I already trip over thin air, how was I supposed to walk in heels!

"Well…What do you think?" Alice asked

And when I looked in the mirror I had to admit I looked hot! I didn't ever recognize the person in the mirror. She looked flawless…standing still. And mysterious but with the right amount of innocence.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"I knew you'd see it our way." Rose commented

"Ok lets go meet the guys!" said Alice

"Wait there not here?" I asked dumbstruck

"No their meeting us at the club, now let's go!"

When we got to the club heads turned. Guys whistled at us. And made rude comments. Like 'sexy' or shake it baby'. But when we got to the boys their jaws drop and we couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok close your mouths it's just us." I said sarcastically

"Hey baby!" said a boy I didn't know "You're looking good tonight!"

"Excuse me?!?!" I said

"Why don't you get up there and shake you're ass for me?"

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." I replied smugly happy to be able to say the word.

Edward cam up and snaked his arm around my waist and looked down on the guy and glared. Emmett stepped forward and the look on his face was horrifying. I felt sorry for the boy he ran away scared for his life. I would be to if I saw an angry looking Emmett. They all laughed and told us they were going on stage and for us to go up front. We did as told and when the song came on I couldn't help but smile. It was I'll Be by Edwin McCain, and when Edward started to sing it brought tears to all our eye's.

_**Edward:**__** The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
**_

_**Stop me and steal my breath  
**_

_**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
**_

_**Never revealing their depth  
**_

_**Tell me that we belong together  
**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love  
**_

_**I'll be captivated  
**_

_**I'll hang from your lips  
**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**_

_**All:**__** I'll be your crying shoulder  
**_

_**I'll be love suicide  
**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older  
**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**_

_**Jasper:**__** Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
**_

_**As we lie awake in my bed  
**_

_**You're my survival, you're my living proof  
**_

_**My love is alive not dead  
**_

_**Tell me that we belong together  
**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love  
**_

_**I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hangs from above  
**_

_**All: I'll be your crying shoulder  
**_

_**I'll be love suicide  
**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older  
**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
**_

_**Emmett: I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
**_

_**Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
**_

_**All:**__** I'll be your crying shoulder  
**_

_**I'll be love suicide  
**_

_**I'll be better when I'm older  
**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

By the time they were done almost all the girls were crying. I mean they sung with so much emotion and meaning that it was unbelievable.

"Ok were going to sing one more song tonight." Edward announced And it was Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

_**Edward: **__**let me be your hero  
Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
**__**  
Jasper**__**: Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**_

_**All: **__**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Emmett: **__**Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

_**All: **__**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Jasper: **__**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

_**All: **__**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

_**Edward: **__**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**_

I can be your hero.

When they got off stage we all ran to our boys. Edward grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion. I smiled when we broke apart and then was drug to the stage with Rose and Alice. Even though we were only going to be singing one song we were going to make sure it was good.

"Hello everyone!" Alice greeted them "We will be singing Mmm by Laura Izibor!"

_**Bella: **__**Make everything so simple in a crazy world,  
And I'm try to find the words to say,  
You make everything alright just by being around  
Boy you make me wanna sing**_

_**All: **__**Mmmm**_

_**Rose: **__**You're my light in the dark  
Guiding, guiding me home  
And your faith in me, is all I need baby,  
Mmmm your love it sets me free**_

_**All: **__**Mmmmm...**_

_**Alice: **__**I need a little help, boy  
I can't seem to breathe easy  
Not when you're around oooh**_

_**All: **__**Mmmm...**_

When we were done everyone screamed for more.

"Can we sing one more?" Alice pouted to the DJ

"Sure" he replied

"Ok ONE more song everyone, It will be crushcrushcrush By Paramore!" I Yelled

_**Bella: **__**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

_**Alice: **__**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies**_

_**All: **__**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Rose: **__**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this**_

_**Alice: **__**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

_**Rose: **__**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies**_

_**All: **__**Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)**_

_**Bella: **__**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now**_

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, honey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

_**All: **__**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh**_

_**Bella: **__**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this**_

_**Srry this chapter may not of been that good! I've just been having a very bad day and I tried lol! I hope you all review and I get at least 30 by time I put up my 6**__**th**__** so what did you think?!?! I know a lot of the story was lyrics but they had to have a fun nite out! Anywho I hope this was long enough and you guys like it! Review please! Drama is ahead in a few chpts! A lil sneak peak! Jake comes back with Edward's ex! Thts in 2 or 3 chpts ahead!**_

_**Luv you bunches**_

_**dani**_


	6. authors note

_**ok everyone I posted a poll so go vote! It is VERY important! And well yea so go vote so I know wht to do with this story! I will leave it up for a week or 2 so everyone can decide! The future of this story depends on all of you! So if u want more go vote even of u think I should stop this story go vote! I will have the nxt chpt up 2mrrow hopefully! If you have any questions write me here or email me **__**Death_**__** and I will be happy to answer them! Or even if u hav any ideas tell me and I will be happy to use them! Well thnk u all for ur time**_

_**luv u bunches**_

_**dani**_


	7. Cold hard truth

_**OK! I'm so grateful for all you out there helping me! You know who you are ;) I cant believe all the responses im getting! I know I mention that all the time but I cant help it! OK! In this time its going to be mostly just Bella and Edward time! There going to talk and make it official there a couple! I know in the last chapter it said that they were together but there are some things that need to be worked out before there an official couple! Any who The parents also find out! This is going to be a really short chpt compared to the rest! sorry**_

Chapter seven: Cold hard truth

Bella's point of view

"Mom?" I asked as I answered the phone

"BELLA!"

"Hi mom what's up?"

"I just called to see how you're doing…I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well…" I said looking at Edward. We had just woken up and he was still laying in his bed. "I kind of meet someone…"

"BELLA!" my mother yelled. She wasn't found of me dating, Unlike my dad.

"Mom, you know it's not official until we both meet the parents. I already told him that."

"Well it's a good thing me and you're dad are in town today isn't it!" she shrieked

"Mom calm down. He's a really good person."

"I will see you in a couple of minutes!" then the line went dead.

"OMG!" I breathed

"What?!?!" Edward asked

"She's going to be here in a few minutes…"

I ran down stairs and the next thing I knew someone was pounding on the door. Everyone turned and stared at me. I looked scared for my life. I couldn't believe my mom and dad were here! I went and answered the door and the first thing I saw was an angry looking René.

"Uh hi mom…" I mumbled

"WERE IS HE!" she shouted. My dad on the other hand was smiling brightly.

"Come in..." I stuttered "Mom you already know Alice and Rose…These are Emmett, Jasper…And Edward." I said Edward came up to hold my hand.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Are you trying to be funny." She said laughing

I along with everyone else looked confused…except for my dad he looked very sorry.

"What are you talking about mom."

"Like HE is YOU"RE boyfriend," she stopped to control her laughter.

"WELL HE IS" Alice yelled coming up behind me along with all the others

"RIGHT! Bella when will you open you're eyes and see that he's playing you. You don't deserve him! I mean look at him Bella HE's perfect! Your not pretty, smart, or anything! When will you see that you are useless…" Dad cut her off

"RENE ENOUGH! That is your DAUGHTER your talking about! MY daughter!" he yelled horrified.

"Excuse me," I cried running to my room. I knew she was right. Deep down I knew I didn't deserve him. I knew what I had to do no matter how bad it hurt me. I was useless to him, he deserved more.

"Bells?" Edward asked tentatively "Can I come in?"

"Yea." I chocked out. This was going to be harder than I thought.

As soon as he came in he brought me into his arms. I clung to him as tightly as I could. I don't think I was going to be able to do this…

"Bella don't listen to one word you're mother said. She's wrong."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. Nothing but concern and love shone there.

"No she's not" I whispered pulling away from him

"Bella," he said firmly grabbing my hands "You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Edward I DON"T deserve you. Look at me then look at you. YOU are perfect in every way there is. Then look at me." But he already was.

"Bella all I see is beauty here."

"Edward it's okay to admit she's right it won't hurt me any. I'M use to it."

"Bella I don't have and intentions of hurting you. Now or ever, nor do I plan on leaving you. I love you. I want you now. Everyday forever, that won't even be enough time for me. I want to see your beautiful face when I wake up every morning and be able to cherish every moment with you. I can't be without you. You are like the oxygen I need to survive. I can't be without you. Don't you see that?"

"Edward please"

"It's true." He whispered

I pulled all the away from him. But when I pulled away there was now an empty stinging feeling where his hands were. My throat closed up and I felt like I couldn't breathe. And the look on his face was heartbreaking like he knew what I was about to do. His eyes were watering now to. I felt like I was having a really bad dream. Couldn't believe I was really going to do this. I let the tears fall freely now ,I couldn't keep them back no longer.

"Edward I love you so so much…But I can't deny the obvious. I'm no good for you. You can do so much better. And I want you to be happy. I just think you ever will be able to with me. I want to be with you so bad but I just don't know…" I had to stop

"Bella," he was crying now to " Please please please don't do this. I have to be with you. And I AM happy with you. I always will be! Don't leave on me! Don't listen to you're mother. It's just one person baby."

"Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"It's going to be hard either way. Bella we can get through this."

"No we can't now please leave I can't do this."

I ran into my bath room, slamming the door and locking it. I was so stupid. He was right. Why had I done that?

_**Ok everyone please don't kill me! It's for the best. Let me tell you now they will get back together in the nxt couple of chpts but for now no. I'm sorry if your crying right now lol. I did to. This was a hard chpt and some of you out there no why. Well I will be posting again later in the evening. I'm in a writing mood lol. So look for the nxt chpt**_

_**Luv**_

_**dani**_


	8. Dream? Nope

_**OK SO VERY SORRY! I promise they will get back together within the nxt few chpts probally chpt 9 :D But yea here goes chpt seven Edward has a tlk wit Bella's dad…uh oh OH YEA! The ideas from this chpt and the nxt two come from .Anthony and MiniBellaSwan thnk u girls you both are life saver :D**_

_**Luv**_

_**Dani**_

_**Chapter seven: Dreaming? Nope**_

Bella's point of view

When I woke up I saw that I was on the bathroom floor. Huh that was strange….As I went down stairs everything dawned on me. Everyone turned and looked at me. It looked like Alice and Rose had been crying and the only other person there was Jasper. As soon as I saw them all I realized what exactly had happened and ran up stairs crying. I heard someone running after me and immediately knew it was Jasper.

"Bella?" he called

"GO AWAY!"

"Please Bella let me in!" he pleaded

I got up and unlocked the door and threw myself back on the bed. The next thing I knew Jasper was rubbing my back soothingly. I flinched away not meaning to be mean but this wasn't the hands I craved…Why I had been so stupid I really don't know. Now it was too late.

"Bella why did you do it?"

"Because I'm stupid and im not right for him"

"You can't listen to you're mother all the time. In this one case she is wrong!"

"Yeah I think I'm just figuring this out."

"So you DO want to be with him." He confirmed

"I need to talk to him. Were is he?" I asked frantically

"Uh….about that he ran off really upset and we haven't seen him…That's why Emmett's not here."

"Oh my god…I messed up everything didn't I?"

"Don't worry we'll find him. And then everything will work out. Until then I think the girls want to take you out." He said looking at Alice and Rose standing in the door way smiling now.

"WERE GOING TO THE SPA!" Alice rejoiced

"Edward's point of view

My phone had been ringing non stop and I really didn't care. I felt as if my world was coming down on me. Why did she do it? After about the 15th call I finally answered the phone.

"WHAT!" I roared

"Dude your losing it pull over I'm right behind you! We NEED to talk.!" Emmett said

"Fine."

When I pulled over about a minute later I saw Emmett's big jeep. He climbed out looking sorry and happy at the same time. Why in the world would he look happy!

"Ok spill it out" I said not really wanting to hear it

"Jasper talked to Bella and she wants to talk to you!" he said happily

"What are you serious?!?!" I exclaimed

"Yea Alice and Rose took her to the spa and were suppose to meet them at the house in four hours."

"Ok I'll meet you there in a couple hours I got something planned but I need to talk to someone first."

"Okay HURRY UP."

I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to the hotel were Bells parent's were staying. I needed to talk to her father. That's all that mattered at the moment. As soon as I got to the hotel I asked the receptionist which room he was in and hurried up there. I pounded on the door and he finally answered the door on the fourth knock.

"Edward?" he asked

"I'm sorry to bother you Chief Swan but I need to talk to you!"

**Ok everyone I know this chapter is really short but I needed you to see were Bella and Edward stand right now! See I told you they were going to get back together. Bella just made a huge mistake and was an emotional wreck after what her mom told her! Well even though this is a short chpt it has a lot of feeling! And so you know Edward is NOT going to ask Charlie's permission to ask Bella to marry him…..yet! Ok in the next chpt its goin to show Edward's and Charlie's conversation and when Edward plan's Bella's surprise :D I hope you all enjoyed this chpt I will try to post again tonight! Thnk u sooo much .Anthony for your idea I owe you HUGE welp review everyone and if you have any questions dont be afraid to ask**


	9. The Talk

_**OK! Please don't kill me for not updating this story in a long while but I'm back! Soooo lets go where we left off! Also I would like to thank two very special people! EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff and HermioneCullen-VampireWizard you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your support! Without further interruptions here is the much awaited for… CHAPTER NINE!**_

_**Chapter Nine: The Talk**_

_**Disclaimer… I do not own any thing! The great Stephanie Meyer does… **_

Edwards POV

Ok. You know how when you're really nervous, it feels like your heart is going to burst out of your chest? Well that's how I felt right about now. I was in the hotel were Bella's parents were staying in separate rooms, and I was sitting in front of Charlie, her dad. Right now we were just sitting across from each other. It was actually very awkward.

"Umm…so I guess you're not just here for a 'friendly visit.' So just jump to the point." Charlie said. He sounded a little nervous…

"Ok. Well, I'm here about Bella, actually. I know what happened. You had no part of it, and I just want you to know I'm not mad. The thing is… Bella is really upset, and she broke down. I just wanted to talk to you and ask if we have your support, to be together, I mean. I know that Renee is not so happy about this, and she blow everything out of proportion. I want you to know that I love Bella and I will never hurt her intentionally, I will protect her with my heart and soul. She is my everything and I just want to be with her and know that you support us…" I blurted out quickly.

"Son, I would want nothing more. I support you both one hundred percent even if Renee does not. Don't worry about her."

We spent the next little bit talking about Bella, and I was so relieved that he accepted us. I told him of my plans with Bella tonight and he said he would partake. It would make her so happy when she saw Charlie tonight. I just hope Renee wouldn't find out.

Bella's POV

So listening to my mom wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done. I just couldn't believe I reacted like that. I hoped he would take me back and forgive me, but I couldn't ask him for such things. He must think I'm a psycho. So I was drug to the spa and I have been buffed, polished, and everything else you can think of to torment a person. We were currently going back to the house and I was, to say the least, miserable.

"Bella! Come on cheer up! It's going to work out, you'll see." Alice said

"Yea right." I muttered

So when we pulled up and walked into the house I was taken back. It was beautiful. Lights were set up everywhere and the back deck was wonderfully decorated. I was suspicious now.

"What is going on?" I commanded.

"Cook out!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison.

"Fabulous," I sighed.

"Ok. Bella you're outfit is laid out on your bed already, so go change! You have five minutes till Rose and I come knocking down your door… GO!"

I ran up stairs to hurry. When I saw the outfit, I thought I was going to have a stroke. They could not be serious. There on my bed was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a tight fitting blue corset tank, and a pair of high heels.

They have to be kidding me! I would not only fall flat on my face, but I would also make a complete mockery of myself! Then again, no one can stop Alice, so with a big sigh, I put on the outfit, not bothering to look in the mirror. Right on cue, the little pixie herself waltzes right in with Rose on her heels, both caring various things.

"Yay. Let the torture begin," I said sarcastically.

I never thought I would say this but I actually liked this make-over. Maybe it was because I knew Edward may possibly be there, and I was just excited.

About an hour later they finished, in record time. When I looked in the mirror I just couldn't believe my eyes. It was me looking in the mirror, wasn't it? The person looking back sure didn't look like me. I decided to test it. I moved my hand to my face, and the person in the mirror mimicked it…

"OHMIGOD! You two are miracle workers! I mean how did you- and the- but I just can't believe- Oh wow!" I stuttered

"You're welcome," they both said at the same time, laughing

"We still have about twenty minutes until we have to be down there, so Bella, listen carefully," Alice said. "You are not to throw a fit or run out. You got that? Edward, Jasper and Emmett worked hard with this,"

"Wait. Edward?" I asked

"Yea, Edward. It's just going to be them and us. Well, that I know of anyways. Please Bella. Please just don't worry about anything and try to have fun. It may be awkward for a bit with you and Edward, but everything will be ok and work itself out. Trust me!"

Now I was confused. What does she mean by 'all this?' I didn't have time to think it out though. I was being dragged out my door and outside.

When I snapped out of my thinking, I felt my mouth drop open.

"This is amazing. How did you guys pull this off so fast?" I asked, turning to the boys

"Magic," Emmett scoffed, laughing and whirling his hands around.

We all started to laugh and went to sit at the table. Ok, so this was awkward. Everyone was just sitting there looking at the table or at random places. A comment was said every now and then, but that was about it though. Go figure though. Alice would be the first to break the silence.

"Ok, this is weird. Somebody talk!"

"Alice? You are _somebody_, and you just talked didn't you?" Emmett said.

"You know what I mean! This is supposed to be fun! Come on Emmett, you're the 'fun guy.' Think of something! No wait, don't. Forget I even said anything, because knowing you, it will be something bizarre." Alice said, which caused us all to laugh. Emmett just pouted.

"Ok then Alice. You think of something then," Emmett grumbled

"Oh, I know! Let's have a contest. Hmm how about singing? I have my karaoke machine and everything! Perfect!"

No one had a chance to argue. The little pixie was already in motion. No one really argued regardless… I think they had this all planned. Great. What else is going to happen?

Once Alice was back she let Jasper and Emmett set it up. Rose decided that 'ladies first' applied here too, and she told me to go up stage on the stage with her and Alice.

"So, everyone! Well, you three boys, sit back and relax while us girls show you how things are done around here." Rose said, while Alice turned to a song. They handed me a mic and the music started playing. Love Story. Fabulous.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

That was completely… yea, I really don't know. I had fun though. The boys were cheering loudly, so I guess we were good too. We went back to the table, and it was the boys turn. At least I thought it was.

"Bella, may I speak to you for a second?" Edward asked

"Uh, yea. Sure."

We went inside up to my room so we could have some privacy. As soon as I shut my door and turned around, he was right there in front of me. There really was no room to escape, even if I wanted to, and I didn't think I did want to. His eyes were smoldering into mine and I suddenly found myself leaning closer to him. Before I could think twice he was kissing me. I didn't object. I was so confused right now though, so as much as I wanted to keep kissing him, I had to stop.

"Edward, I'm so very sorry. I was stupid and I didn't mean a word I said. I was just so upset and I wasn't thinking straight, and I know what you're thinking-"

"No Bella stop," he interrupted me. "I know. It's ok Bella. I forgive you completely. There's nothing really to forgive. I just want to be with you, and for you to be happy. Can we just forget everything that happened?" he asked.

_**Ok everyone so what do you think!?!? I have to give a MAJOR thank you to my beta EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff. She has helped me so much! Make sure to check her out! Thank you all for being patient with me! Now hit that button and REVIEW! Thank you!**_

_**Much luv,**_

_**Dani!**_


	10. Fairytale back on

_**OK everyone firstly I must say a huge IM SORRY, and thank you for putting up with me. I will explain what I mean by all that at the end…though this chapter will not be that long…This is just going to show you were everything stands right now…Thanks also for the wonderful reviews :)**_

_**BPOV**_

So he just wanted me to forget it all, HE actually still wanted to be with ME after the way I acted! This has to be some cruel trick…but the gleam in his eyes so otherwise… I stared at him for awhile and after a little bit that beautiful gleam turned to worry…now I couldn't have any of that.

"Of course Edward, oh god, I thought I lost you for good. I am so sorry for the way I treated you, the way I acted, for everything. I don't-" my rant was cut short.

"Bella, stop. You did nothing wrong love, none of this was your fault. Now I will remove my hand if you promise not to keep blaming yourself." He murmured silkily.

When I nodded my head yes, he smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I anxiously met him half way. They say that when you fill the way I do right now you're on cloud nine, well I'm much further than that. Edward continued to kiss me for a long time it seemed, then pulled away and we were both breathless.

"We must be on our way love, there is a party down there that we are expected to be a part of."

When I grimaced he smiled my favorite crooked grin, and pulled me away to the 'much awaited for' part. As soon as we came into view to everyone else they all smiled and took I our intertwined hands. Then there was a knock at the door and at once everyone looked surreally nervous, and anxious….

"Charlie," Alice said noticing my confused expression. Great.

_**Now as I said this chapter wasn't going to be long, please bear with me though. Recently I have had a lot going on, and im in such an emotional state that I haven't really done much writing on fan fiction. I do say I have great reason I some of you know what is going on…if you would like to be up-to-date with everything and know whats going on and so on and so forth, please don't hesitate to PM me or message me on my email**_

_**Death (underscore) chic 12 (at) yahoo (dot) com**_

_**I am available there 24/7….so the fate for this story is really unknown right now…I will not stop this story completely though…I think I am going to just write with this whenever I have writers block for the other two…this story is just so hard for me to write all because a lot of the stuff that happened in this story are real facts that happened with me..you see in my stories I like to put pieces of me and my life in them to make them more original and me… so I just do not think I can do this story RIGHT NOW, like I said im NOT ending it.**_

_**So I am also at a point of 'I don't know what to write' point, so if you have any suggestions or commentary, ideas, POV's you would like for it to be in, feel free to message or PM me, preferably at the email I gave you above so I can check it on the road on my cell….thank you all again for supporting me in this story and giving it a chance to be…and for me to be…I am in tears right now and so enough about all this sad stuff…I send you all my love –gives hugs and kisses- thank you all again feel free to PM me or message me just to talk if you want haha I don't mind! **_

_**Much luv,**_

_**!Dani!**_


	11. Important, really you all need to read!

OK everyone, im sorry if you thought that this was an update…sadly as you now see, its not:( so I was looking at all my stories and the reviews and I was smiling so much! I love how much a lot of you all support me, but I also noticed one big thing that is worrying me…which is why im writing this AN.

So I have noticed that I have 30 people who added me to their favorites and 24 to alerts, and well only about 10 of those people have reviewed and now its where only like 4 people review, so im guessing my loyal readers are losing interest? So im leaving the fate of this beloved story in the hands of all of you. Would you like me to carry on? Or not…I am going to be judging this by how many emails-PM's- or reviews I get and what they do or do not say, now if you would really like to see more of this story please, please tell me. I know some of you really like this story, its not really big and long but its just a cute little story that tells the life of me and a lot of people out there, so its more real and im guessing that's why you all like it?

Any ways as I said, for all those people out there -30+- who have favorite and alerted this story please review or PM me. These reviews are what keep most of the writers on here going, and it really makes our day you have no clue! So if you want to see more, then you know what to do! If you are looking for more from me and more different things I have three other stories, Ignorant Bliss-my newest- Taking Chances, and The Heart Beat Of The Music:) so I hope to hear from you all soon!

Much love,

Dani!!


	12. new way of life

_**Ok now ya'll I was just writing another chapter for this story…and I decided to read through it all first, it has been so long since I have written and I do apologize, I really didn't get much feedback or reviews or PM's from people saying they want me to continue with this story…so I lost hope. And now I am here to say that…I am rewriting this story! I cannot believe how horrid it is! I jump straight into everything and now…the whole purpose is destroyed! I cannot just sit here and write another chapter knowing how terrible this poor story has been written, so within the next couple of months-depending on if I get my laptop or not-I will be rewriting this story I do not know if I am going to take the original down or not…but yeah I will not be giving any new chapters until I rewrite it. The way I have it planned the part where Jake attacks Bella does not happen until….like chapter six or eight maybe…because within nine chapters Bella got attacked, the boys moved in with them, they are all couples, Bella's mom hates her….and if you catch my drift….that's just horrible!**_

_**So I hope you guys will be happy with my decision and this will make the story longer and hopefully get more reviews? Tell me what ya'll think! PM me or review and I will get back to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WHO DO! Promise!**_

_**Much love and Thanks!**_

_**Danii!3**_


	13. PLEASE READ EVERYONEall 35 people haha

ok this message is going out to anyone and everyone whom favorite, alerted, and or reviewed my story Just Another Once Upon a Time. I am so sorry i let you all down, i have no excuse for how poorly written it is and for not updating. I was stupid to say the least, and im thankful some of you have stuck by my side. I am here not to beg forgiveness haha or anything of the such. I am here with great news i am hoping you all will love. As you know i made the decision to RE-WRITE Just Another Once Upon a Time to improve it and slow it down; yes i know i jumped so much in the old version and all sorry. But as we speak my Co-Author to the new version is adding her magic to it and i will then post the new better version, it won't be a long chapter for it is just an introduction. My Co-Author is my awesome lived BETA Jacobs LaLa (: I'm sure many of you know her.

SO enough of my jibber jabber, if you would please go take a look at the new version, the name hasnt changed much, its called Another Once Upon a Time, haha. IT should be out tonight or tomorrow morning. For those whom read it please review and alert/favorite so i know if you all want it to continue(;

Thanks SO Much guys and galls

Much Love,  
Danii!


End file.
